hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Ivonne
"Quote by character" (This is your basic introduction of your character. Describe what he fights for and perhaps a basic summary of his past and present.) Appearance Charlotte has a petite but toned build with wavy strawberry blonde hair. She has sharp blue-green eyes and pale skin, and looks somewhat foreign. Personality Most of the time, Charlotte is seen with a smile on her face. Regardless of her tragic past, she is a quirky, lively girl who loves to socialize. She is also playful and has a devilish side of her, but can also be very reserved and serious if needs to be. On the contrary, she does not open up deeply to most people and brushes off deep conversations with laughter. She is also often seen with her cat, Optimus Prime, who aids her in battles. History Originating from a noble house, Charlotte was born an only child on a cold, wintery night in France. She grew up as a prestigious, spoiled girl, until one night, a horde of Gekijou invaded her town. It caused turmoil and destruction, and her household was set on fire. Her parents tried to escape with the young child, but were stopped by a high level Gekijou. Her father and mother were mercilessly slaughtered before her eyes, and she was left abandoned as a young girl. With nowhere to go, she was adopted by a mysterious, middle aged man who has taken care of her since. The man eventually became her savior, caretaker, and tutor, who raised her up to be a strong fighter and intellectual. Amidst her training, she was introduced to December Endspire, who asked her about her desires to fight Gekijou. Seeking vengeance for her parents, she hastily accepted and eventually left the old man to be a part of the DEF. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Feline Connection Bound tightly to her cat Optimus, Charlotte is one of the few Kensei to use a "partner" to fight. In battle, she is extremely acrobatic and nimble, quickly moving into position. Whatever her cat hears or smells, she smells. At will, she can switch vision with Optimus. Optimus can also communicate telepathically with her. However, her offensive capabilities are rather limited. She makes for an excellent scout, but usually does not go head on into battle. *Through Spacetime: At any time when they are not trading vision, the area between her right hand and Optimus' mouth about .33 meters in diameter is obliterated in a beam of light. It's most likely a dense surge of emotional power rushing between them, crushing anything living in its path. It can be used as such for pinpoint attacks, although it only lasts for a brief instant. It cannot destroy obstacles or terrain, but works against anything that is infused with emotion. The range is limited to about 10 meters in length. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia (Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Female Category:Kensei Category:Character Category:PC